


New Year's Blues

by tardiscrashing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardiscrashing/pseuds/tardiscrashing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of his NYE party, Louis has a conversation with Eleanor</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Blues

“Hello? Lou?” Eleanor called into the house as she eased the door open, knocking out of politeness as she let herself in. The front room still littered with the remnants of the party. Plates and streamers and confetti still adorned the floor, throw pillows askew, the table crooked, the stereo surrounded by album cases. “Clean up crew hasn’t gotten here yet huh?”

Louis trod in, pajama bottoms and a grey top, hair disheveled from sleep, “I’ll get to it.”

“You look like hell.”

“Good morning to you too Eleanor.”

Louis plopped down onto a bar stool and Eleanor set her things down. “Don’t be such a grumpy gus. That’s no way to start the new year. Look! I brought Starbucks!”

“Of course you did, darling.” Louis worked up half a smile for her.

Eleanor shook her head. Sometimes she wondered how Louis kept all his sass in tact. He had buckets of it overflowing from his pores. “Tea for Mr. Tomlinson.” she slid the cup in his direction.

“Yes! Thank you!”

She pulled out another bar stool and plopped down across from him, watching him cautiously sip at his hot tea with a vague expression on his face. “So? Spill? What’s so wrong this early in the morning?”

Louis sighed, “There was a photo. On twitter.”

Eleanor waited for the sentence to be continued. “Of?”

“Haylor.” Louis said the word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. Even his face crinkled up in disgust. Before it had seemed like a joke, he didn’t believe them. But now faced with this, it was more real than he ever wanted it to be.

“Don’t worry so much. You know it’s a farce. And from what I’ve heard, so does everyone else.”

“Not the point, El. I promised Harry he wouldn’t ever have to do anything like that. Like…”

“Like us?” Eleanor asked, peering up through her lashes at him.

That half-smile returned to his lips. “It’s not the same. She kissed him on New Year’s Eve in front of thousands of people. I mean, I know it’s just some dumb tradition, but if he was kissing anyone it should’ve been me.”

There was a silence. Both of them sipping at their drinks. Eleanor began drumming her fingers on the counter top. She absent-mindedly reached over to brush Louis’ fringe from his eyes. 

“So….was it a convincing kiss?”

Louis scoffed, “No. Worse than ours.”

“I didn’t think you could get much worse than ours.”

“Yeah, whose fault was that Miss ‘I’m going to leave my eyes open’.” Louis mocked with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“You caught me off-guard!” Eleanor claimed, trying to defend herself. 

“Of course I did! It was supposed to look real!”

The two laughed. In public everything was forced, everything had to be ten-fold and look believable and Louis was expecting to smile at Eleanor like the sun rose in her eyes and frankly it was a lot of bullshit. But they had learned to cope, somehow become friends along the way. But only in private, much like Louis and Harry, could they really be themselves. 

“Adam liked you.” Louis stated. 

“Really?” Eleanor’s interest peaked.

“I’d say you two should go out but…well….”

They exchanged glances and shared a laugh again. Louis took a deep breath, gulping down the last of his tea and setting the empty cup back on the counter. He chucked the cup into the bin, which was already overflowing. People on New Year’s Eve drank a fuck ton Louis thought as he shoved the rubbish down, before walking into the living room to start addressing the mess there. 

“Want some help cleaning up?” she asked.

“Yeah. Normally Harry does this part.” Louis replied, his hands full of trashy bits struggling to hold on to it all. 

Eleanor shook her head, “You two are such a married couple.” she walked past Louis and ruffled his already messy hair. As they started to pick up, Eleanor’s eyes fell on the photo of Louis and Harry on the end table, their arms around each other, big smiles and sparkling eyes. She turned to look at Louis who was piling up dishes. “You’re really lucky to have him, you know?”

Louis smiled back, a big smile this time, “Yeah, I know.”


End file.
